Camping
Camping '''is a story game by SamsonXVI. It involves you and 11 other people going on a camping trip, trying to survive. It is the first of a new genre of games on Roblox, and it started a trend of story games. '''Storyline Day 1 On the first day, you can freely explore the map, sometimes finding items that you would normally have to buy with robux. If a coin is found, you can put it in the well for a secret ending.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nzx04Gvf9-s Night 1 In the beginning of the first night, you are informed to go to the fire and tell campfire stories and relax. However, in a few minutes after doing what the game told you to do, a monster appears by the fire, so you need to run. If you stay near the campfire, the monster will catch you and kill you. after the monster chases people for about a minute, it starts to rain, forcing you to find shelter, like the tents or cave. Day 2 When you wake up, the rain has caused one the tents to collapse. So, you are forced to sleep in the cave since that night. So you just wait until that day ends and the night begins. Night 2 So that night you sleep in the cave, until you realize you forgot the picnic basket full of sandwiches. So, someone needs to walk in the rain and get the sandwiches. After the sandwiches are brought back, and eaten, you realize one of the sandwiches has been poison. Because of the poison, a random person dies. After a few minutes, the rain will cause the cave entrance to collapse. So you need to push the back stones on the wall to go further into the cave. In the cave, you need to choose a slide to slide down, which one has spikes at the bottom. Then, you need to continue into the cave, which you need to get through a maze of bears, or a flooding room. After that, you escape the cave and the night ends. Day 3 This is the final day. Also, you can sleep in the tent now. If you look around the map, you can see that one of the bear traps has a black leg in it, and a trail of blood leading to the tent. If you look inside the tent, written it blood, it says "I'm still alive." Night 3 This is the final night of the game. After a few minutes, one player will be kidnapped and tied to a random tree. you need to find them or they will die. After that, it starts raining, so you need to go into a tent. When it stops raining, then a darkness will fill the forest, so you need to go on top of the tower. There is another tower, and the monster walks to your tower. Endings Good ending The monster walks to you, but the sun rises and then he falls down. Then he explains that he wasn't trying to hurt anyone, he was trying to help you. He says one of the players was trying to kill everyone. After that, one of the players pulls out a knife, and then it shows a green screen that says camping on it. Bad Ending This ending is only achievable if you are the only person left. The monster kills you, indicating that you are a murderer. If any of the endings are conpleted, then you will be awarded the badge "Certified Camper" Easter Eggs * On two of the trees, a poster will be shown explaining a family that camped in specky woods all were killed by Zack Nolan. The son was lost, and they are still searching for him. * If you put a coin in the well, then a secret ending will occur, showing a person in a shack. * The one who killed the deer may be the son, but it is still not known. It may be Zack Nolan who killed the deer References